


Starting Off on the Right Foot

by Babydex17



Series: The What Ifs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydex17/pseuds/Babydex17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Ned had told Catelyn the truth about Jon from the start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Off on the Right Foot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in years, so don't judge me too hard. It was written in an effort to get myself to start writing again.

For all that she'd been forewarned, Catelyn Tully was prepared for the North. She was prepared for the cool winds coming off of the waves at White Harbor, and the warm reception of the Manderlys. She was prepared for the frost creeping up the leaves at Barrowtown, though not the cold gaze of Lady Dustin. Even the near glacial temperatures of Winterfell were expected, as well as the polite formalities of it's people were a bit surprising. 

Catelyn was not, however, prepared for the child her husband presented her in his solar, shortly after she and her son had gotten settled in. 

"His name is Jon Snow," her new husband had said, holding a sleeping black-haired baby in his arms as he moved toward his wife. The closer he got, the more Catelyn noticed how Stark-like the child looked; much more like Eddard than her red-headed Robb. "He is of my blood, and he will be staying here in Winterfell with us".

Everyone had told her how honorable this man, Eddard Stark, was. Her father, Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon; even Brandon. And how could she not think he was honorable, to give up his life's dreams - whatever they may have been - to marry his dead brother's betrothed, and fight a war to get rid of a mad king when he only wanted to look for his lost sister. 

But what kind of honor was this that he would house his trueborn son with his bastard? What kind of woman did he think she was to take such a slight?

"My lord," Catelyn sputtered, looking from the baby to her husband's grey eyes and back."How can you expect me to -"

"Family. Duty. Honor. Those are you house words, are they not?"

Heat flooded her face as she stared in disbelief at her husband, but he stood firm a arms-width in front of her, holding the child's head. Catelyn could see clearly now that the child was at least a month or so older than her son. How could her husband ask this of her? 

"He is my family," Eddard stated calmly. "It is my duty to protect him -"

"What kind of honorable man would shame his wife so?!" Catelyn spat. "What kind of honorable man would bring his bastard into his castle before his trueborn heir?"

"The kind of man who makes a promise to his dying sister!" Eddard declard, waking the child in his arms. "The kind of man that doesn't want to see another child killed just for being 'dragonspawn'".

Catelyn could not respond to that. Not while the child wailed at Eddard for being woken up from his sleep. Had the moment not been so tense, Catelyn would have swooned at the way Lord Stark to soothed the baby, thinking of the kind of father he would be to her Robb. She had to sit down at the thought. 

Eddard walked to the door of his solar and called for a maid. Once he had given the maid instructions to put the child in the nursery, and handed him over, he returned to Catelyn. He found her staring down at the floor. He knelt before her. 

"I know that this would not be easy for you, my lady, but Jon is all that I have left of my sister. Family is one of your house words, surely you can understand why I would want to keep what little I have left close to me?" 

Catelyn wanted to stay mad, honestly, but, "You call him Snow. Do you mean to pass him off as your bastard?"

"I realize how it may look to others, but it seemed like the best way to explain how I had come back from war with a newborn," Eddard laughed weakly, taking her hand in his. "My honor does not seem so important when considering the life of a child, and Westeros does not need another war, but I wanted you to know the why of this particular slight against you." 

Catelyn supposed that she should be thankful; other men would not give her that. She might not have wanted to be apart of what could be treason, but this marriage could do without secrets. 

"This is a lovely way to start our marriage, Lord Eddard" she sighed, gripping his hand. "But I thank you for being honest with me. I cannot promise that I will be a mother to him, but I will keep this secret if you can promise me this is the only slight, dear husband." 

"I promise you, my lady." 

Catelyn supposed that she would have to make do with that for now. The fight had gone out of her, and she was tired from travelling. She may not have known Eddard Stark for long, but he looked like a man willing to make do on his promise and he'd already shown that he was capable.

"Well then," Catelyn sighed. "I guess I will be introducing Robb to his brother tomorrow."

And for the first time since they had met, Eddard Stark smiled.


End file.
